Sparks
Sparks is a second generation synth who was taken from the Commonwealth and now resides in the Badlands Territory. It was rescued from slavery by Tom Renner and joined Renner's Raiders. Sparks followed Renner and cares little for politics, which has led to it becoming uncertain of what to do with itself after Renner's death. History Time in the Commonwealth The synth that would become known as Sparks was created in 2223 in the the Institute underneath the Commonwealth. Initially, the Generation II synth was placed in Facilities cleaning systems and transporting goods throughout the Institute. However, when the Synth Retention Bureau was created, the synth was commandeered to work for that division. It was given an Institute rifle and made to aid the SRB agents in recovering escaped synths. The synth survived for over a decade in the SRB, though it was more out of luck than skill. This amused the SRB agents, and the synth became somewhat of a pet of the Division as other synths came and went. He was nicknamed Methuselah for his age, and Meth for his physical condition as his outer shell took a lot of wear. Meth acknowledged its nicknames to humor the SRB but did not consider them its real name, considering its number designation to be its real name. Meth's time ended in 2242. When poking around the Boston mayoral shelter looking for an escaped Gen. III synth, Meth and his SRB patrol was ambushed by raiders in their rear. Most of the SRB patrol managed to escape, but Meth got an arm shot off and a leg mangled. Losing his weapon, Meth's self preservation protocols urged him to hide from the raiders. Unfortunately, the raiders came upon the damaged synth and deactivated it, intending to sell it as scrap. However, the synth's path would take a different turn. A scavenger passing by the raiders' camp saw the robot lying motionless and mostly intact and wanted it immediately, to repair and use as a bodyguard possibly. First wanting to try to steal it, the scavenger determined this to be impossible and instead decided to try to buy it from the raiders. The scavenger, named Eliza or Eli for short, introduced herself to the raiders and asked about the robot (she was disguised a man to lessen the chances of her being raped). Eliza was surprised to find the raiders open to a deal and after a bit of haggling took the deactivated synth home with her home for repairs and a checkup. Holed up in a Red Rocket truck stop, Eliza set about trying to repair and reprogram the synth with the help of her mechanic sister Barb. At first, the synth (formerly known as Meth) lashed out at when Eliza activated it, thinking of her as an enemy. Therefore, Eliza was forced to repair the synth only when it was deactivated, activating it only to see if it still worked or if perhaps the programming had finally worked. This process lasted for three years. An seeminglessly endless cycle of activation, deactivation, repairs, activation, deactivation, and so on, it began to annoy Eliza's sister Barb to a large degree. In 2245, Barb had finally had enough. She wanted the robot out of the house but did not want to destroy it, as it would be a waste of Eliza's work and she could not live with that on her conscience. So instead Barb sold the modified synth to a band of traders passing by their Red Rocket truck stop. From there, the modified synth changed hands changed hands numerous times over the decades but was only activated occasionally. However, for all that time, the synth stayed in the Commonwealth, being possessed by the likes of the Triggermen and raiders. All of them tried to reprogram the synth to follow their bidding but failed. The cycle was finally broken in 2259 when the synth was stolen from the raider encampment of Hangman's Alley by a thief named Cappy. Cappy had dreams of going New California west, and the synth would be the crux of the whole plan. When he arrived in more civilized lands, he would sell the synth to the highest bidder for a pretty cap and live like a king for the rest of his days. Cappy first had to do some that all before him had failed to do: reprogram the synth more so it could be obedient to him. Taking the synth west of Boston to a hermit ghoul living in an old RobCo, Cappy managed to help out the ghoul "with a certain problem" and finally got the synth to be obediant to him. With that, Cappy named the synth Goldeneyes and began their journey west. Cappy handled the weapons while Goldeneyes carried the supplies. Trans-Continental Enslavement Goldeneyes and Cappy had a difficult time starting out, making their way through the Glowing Sea avoiding dangers such as deathclaws, ghouls, and radiation. Renner's Raiders Uncertainty Personality Appearance Equipment Quotes By About Category:Badlands Category:Synthetics